This study will examine whether patients with diabetes mellitus and autonomic neuropathy are more prone to developing arrhythmias than those without. Additionally, exercise testing on diabetics with neuropathy and those without will be examined, (although no differences are expected). Diabetics with autonomic neuropathy (based on R-R variation, response to valsalva, postural changes and isometric exercise) will be compared to those without neuropathy.